Adventure Time
Summary Adventure Time with Finn and Jake is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward and produced by Frederator Studios. The show is based on an original animated short titled "Adventure Time," which aired on Frederator's Random! Cartoons show and won an Annie Award for the Best Animated Short Subject of 2009. The series is about a boy named Finn and a magical dog named Jake who encounter many strange adventures in the Land of Ooo. Adventure Time follows the adventures of a boy, Finn the Human and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake the Dog, who has magical powers to change shape and size at will. Pendleton Ward, the series' creator, describes Finn as a "fiery little kid with strong morals". Jake, on the other hand, is based on Tripper Harrison, Bill Murray's character in Meatballs. This means that while Jake is somewhat care-free, he will "sit Finn down and give him some decent advice if he really needs it". Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, which was ravaged by a cataclysmic nuclear war a thousand years before the series' events. The show has received positive reviews from critics. The A.V. Club reviewer Zack Handlen called it "a terrific show that fits beautifully in that gray area between kid and adult entertainment in a way that manages to satisfy both a desire for sophisticated (i.e., weird) writing and plain old silliness". Adventure Time was extremelly important for the cartoon industry, several former storyboard artists and production crew members who worked on Adventure Time have gone on to create their own series, including Pat McHale (former storyboard artist and creative director who created Over the Garden Wall), Rebecca Sugar (former storyboard artist who created Steven Universe), Ian Jones-Quartey (former storyboard supervisor and revisionist who created OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Skyler Page (former storyboard artist who created Clarence), and Julia Pott (former storyline writer who created Summer Camp Island). Adventure Time has attracted academic interest for its examination of gender and gender roles. Emma A. Jane said although the two main characters are male, and that many episodes involve them engaging in violent acts to save princesses, "Finn and Jake are part of an expansive ensemble cast of characters who are anything but stereotypical and who populate a program which subverts many traditional gender-related paradigms". Since its debut, Adventure Time has developed a strong following among children, teenagers, and adults; according to A.V. Club critic Noel Murray, fans are drawn to Adventure Time because of "the show's silly humor, imaginative stories, and richly populated world". Powers of the Verse Adventure Time is a very powerful verse. Most main characters are Moon level with Supersonic speed, but it's not rare to find something higher. There are recurring characters with Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic speeds.Some more powerful characters in the verse can reach Large Planet level, as well as possibly Massively FTL attack speed . The God Tiers of the verse have an enormous power gap when compared to the High and Mid Tiers. Featuring a Multi-Universe level Reality Warper known as Prismo. The most powerful thing in the verse, ironically, doesn't originate from the show itself, but from the tie in book, "The Enchiridion", this being is known as "The Cosmic Mind", a living and fully sentient multiverse, featuring an infinite amount of universes. When it comes to hax, this verse is very versatile, featuring Healing, Omniscience, High-Godly Regen, Void Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Power Nullification, Omnipresence, Magic, Darkness, Turning, Body Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, etc. Overall: Adventure Time is a really powerful and haxed verse. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral 'Supporters' Paulo.junior.969 ConsumingFire 'Opponents' 'Neutral' Characters Main Characters * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Ice King * Marceline Abadeer Other Characters * Betty Grof * Billy * Charlie * Fern * Goliad * Martin Mertens * Rattleballs * Stormo Elementals * Princess Bubblegum * Slime Princess * Flame Princess * Patience St. Pim * Lumpy Space Princess Antagonists * Hunson Abadeer * Orgalorg * The Lich * The Glitch Deities and Cosmic Entities * Catalyst Comet * Cosmic Mind * Cosmic Owl * Death * GOLB * Grob Gob Glob Grod * Life * Prismo Weapons * Grass Sword * Ice King's Crown * Scarlet Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adventure Time Category:Verse Category:TV Shows